Commonly, before a load is wrapped with stretch film or strapped with steel strapping or oriented polymeric strapping, corner protectors of a type having two elongate panels meeting generally at a right angle are placed onto the load. The corner protectors are placed so as to protect the vertical corners of the load against being crushed by the film or strapping.
Such corner protectors, made of laminated paper, are available commercially from Shippers Paper Products Company (a unit of Illinois Tool Works Inc.) of Cincinnati, Ohio, under its ANGLEBOARD trademark.
It would be highly desirable to have an apparatus that would automate placing the corner protectors onto palletized loads to be then wrapped or strapped and that would accommodate palletized loads within a range of varying dimensions.